


Magical Maryam

by Egburrito (shanedan)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Carnivalstuck, GET IT, Humanstuck, Kanaya Maryam - Freeform, i personified the matriorb??, i thought the name maddie fit, maddie - Freeform, matriorb, no you probably dont but im sorry, sorry - Freeform, that was stupid, the artwork and idea goes to machopie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 20:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanedan/pseuds/Egburrito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone left covered in the liquid red rage of a woman scorned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magical Maryam

**Author's Note:**

> well let me just get this straight i got this idea from a this picture: http://machopie.tumblr.com/post/54128916142/doodle-thingy  
> that is the thing. it is not mine. i just wrote the thingy.

"EVERYONE, WELCOME, WELCOME TO THE MAGICAL MARYAM! GET IN THERE, COME ON, I DON’T HAVE ALL DAY, THIS CHICK WILL SAW A MAN IN HALF, NO MIDGETS INVOLVED!"

It looked innocent. People flocked in, some disbelievers ready to disprove and some believers ready to be amazed. The seats filled up quickly, which was the norm for stunts such as this.

She was a beautiful woman; a wise, outlandish face, clever eyes. Some would look at her and say there was something dark about her that was not the color of her skin, something sketchy that was not her eyeliner. Her green eyes never looked directly at the crowd, but seemed to be looking through it. 

She looks… angry. Some said.

She looks… sad. Others argued.

"Oh no. You cannot simply put the feelings of a mother inside a box and describe it as ‘angry’ and ‘sad’. She is not angry, she is not sad, she is filled with the righteous rage of a woman scorned and no amount of water can put her out." A woman said, and everyone listened. Her clothes were orange and her hair was blonde, and when people questioned her of her name, she offered nothing but "Rolal."

When searched out after the magic act, there was no trace.

The tickets had been sold. Everyone waited in feverish excitement for the act.

The magister spoke little. “I am going to saw a man in half." Was her only words before her dainty, painted fingernails to her chain and it roared to life with one flicker of her hand. Her fingernails were a lovely shade of jade, a decisive woman said. 

The screams rose from the tent when they realized how the magical “participant" was struggled and how he was bound. The men rushed to the stage when she swung the chainsaw down.

Everyone left covered in the liquid red rage of a woman scorned.

The news was quick to cover the story, and for once, they were accurate... 

Today, at a small local carnival labeled the Dark Carnival, a performer going by the stage name The Dolorosa pulled a surprising stunt today by killing a man under the flag that it was a magical act. The man has been identified as a wanted murderer for the killing of an infant, going by the name Maddie Maryam. The man is a reknown racist, and his statement would be that he “killed an awful extent a the human race, killin somethin of such a dirty color. I think I should be honored," The mother was mortified. We have reasoning to believe that The Dolorosa was, in fact, the mother, Kanaya Maryam.


End file.
